Problem: On Monday, Tiffany and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 87.86 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 84.53 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Tiffany in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Daniel was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Daniel was 3.33 seconds faster than Tiffany.